Cheater
by JaceLUV'SMe
Summary: Clary is with simon, but she meets jace a man she can't resist. what does she do. the title says it all. rated m for future lemons.x suck at summeries please read and review.
1. Affair

**Sorry this is just something I randomly came up with. It should be alright but anything you wanna comment on just review or message me. But this is still new to me so please review if you like it. Oh just to let you know there will be lemons later on, it will get more graphic as the story plays out sooooo. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: the characters of mortal instruments all belong to Cassandra Claire.**

**Clary pov.**

Clary kissed Simon goodbye, not caring that her mother and Luke were watching them from the kitchen window. She just felt. She felt Simons soft lips under hers, his arms wrapped around her waist and his glasses slightly poking her in the nose. Simon pulled back first "see you Clary, don't worry I'll be back before you know it. Promise" he leaned down and gave her one last kiss before he walked down the street towards the train station. Clary watched him go with a feeling of dread in her stomach. She needed Simon, since she'd met Isabelle lightwood Clary had become more ….. Well more like Isabelle she'd go and buy something on a whim or go to a party without thinking about it. She wasn't like she used to be, scared of everything and only having Simon to keep her company. She had changed and Simon was the only one who could stop her sometimes.

Clary walked back inside slowly, she needed to think of what to do. She had to keep herself occupied for a month. She knew that being busy for an entire month was going to be very unlikely done but she had to try. She could watch TV? She could draw?

_Bring, bring, bring, bring_ Clary turned in direction towards the ringing phone

"Hello?" Clary answered

"Clary! Its Isabelle!" she seemed extra chirpy today.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh! Alines party is tomorrow night. You have to come with me" Izzy yelled

Clary groaned "but its Aline's! She really hates me."

"No she doesn't. She doesn't like you but….." Izzy trailed off "anyway please! It'll only be for a few hours anyway my brothers are coming back from college too, so you can meet them! Oh Clary you'll love Alec's boyfriend Magnus he's amazing!"

"Really? I didn't know he was gay! He's so hot though!" Clary complained briefly

"No you've seen pictures of Jace not Alec. Alec could be my twin we look that much alike" Izzy's voice was quiet as she thought about how much she actually missed both of them, she had max but that was it. "Anyway. You're going. I brought you a great dress and you'll wear it even if I have to pin you down and put it on myself"!"

"You can be scary sometimes Iz." Clary commented "fine I'll go. But I'll have to stay over yours mum won't want me to drink so."

"Yeah sure! Okay ill pick you up after school!" and after that the line went dead.

Clary slowly put the phone away and walked up to bed not looking forward to seeing the dress Izzy had brought for her at all.

Clary sighed as she sat in Izzy's room waiting for her to retrieve the dresses from her mum's car. She really hated Izzy's room; it was purple and black with glitter EVERYWHERE! She looked at the mirror in front of her; around the outsides were pictures of Izzy, Simon, Maria, Jonathon and Clary. In everyone Clary was with Simon, their hands interlocked, their mouths touching and sometimes just looking at each other. She smiled

"Clary!" Izzy yelled from outside the door. She quickly got up and opened it for her, Clary watched stunned when Izzy dropped all the contents of her arms onto the bed.

"Okay turn around and do exactly what I tell you to! And afterward you'll look amazing!" Izzy grinned while Clary squeezed her eyes shut and let her dress her.

"Wow!" Clary smiled timidly at herself in the mirror. She wore a short tight black dress that hanged off her boobs; boobs she didn't even know she had, with bright red high heels and a matching purse. Her make up was done naturally, with a hint of eyeliner and mascara but her lips were ruby red. She looked amazing. She looked tall too. Not as tall as Isabelle but taller than she really was.

"Okay gorgeus i'm going into the bathroom don't mess it up!" Izzy slammed the door behind her as Clary slowly walked downstairs. She'd wait for her down there.

"Clary! Come and meet my sons!" Maryse yelled to her from the kitchen. Clary went to meet them barely noticing that everyone went silent when she entered.

"Hey" she said calmly to break the silence and eyes.

"Honey don't you look marvellous!" Maryse smiled happily and gestured to the two boys standing behind her. One was tall, black haired, well built, bright blue eyes and a warm smile. Alec. She knew him instantly because he looked so much like Isabelle

"Alec. Nice to meet you." She said politely offering her hand which he took

"You too. See my sister had fun" he smiled

"A little too much fun I think." The other boy responded. Clary looked. He was the same height, a bit bigger built but he had golden hair and the most golden eyes she'd ever seen. Jace. He'd grown up from his picture but he was still beautiful.

"So your Jace then?" she smiled and offered her hand again which he picked up bent and kissed it. Looking up from her hand he winked.

"At your service." He stood up and walked to the fridge where got a beer for himself

"Well okay then I'm gunna see if Izzy hasn't fallen down the loo or something." Clary excused herself and returned to the bedroom. This was going to be an interesting night.

Clary stepped out of Jace's car and walked up the small path to Alines house. She had the best house after Izzy. They were both rich and could afford such luxuries as five bedrooms, everyone on suite and a bar. Not to mention the pool.

She quickly walked past all the partiers and straight to the bar where she grabbed two drinks. She downed them both before she met the dance floor. Someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the throng of partiers. Clary looked up to see Sebastian's face smiling at her. He had to be the creepiest guy at school with his greasy black hair, styled like Justin beiber and his dark brown eyes that gleamed with drunkenness.

"let go" Clary tried pulling her hand free but he was too strong , then before she could kick him or something he had her in a tight hold with his mouth coming down on hers. Clary closed her mouth immediately and began hitting him and pushing at him. He didn't budge.

"Hey! Dude let her go" Jace growled and shoved Sebastian back, as soon as Clary was free Jace pulled her away and outside were it was quieter. "You okay?"

Clary shook "yeah. Thanks good he is such a creep." She started shivering and wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"Come let's get you a drink to warm you up." He pulled her hand down and held it as he wound through the dancers to the bar where he got three drinks each.

Clary downed them. "Again thanks. I don't know why he tried that."

Jace shook his head "because you look amazing. Seriously, I want to …" he trailed off as he looked me up and down.

"Want to what?" Clary's voice shook slightly as she looked at him look at her.

"This" Jace leant down and placed his lips softly on hers. She kissed back not really sure why. She was with Simon. But she wanted Jace like she'd never wanted Simon before. Her body begged to be touched by him and felt numb when he removed his touch. Clary began to kiss harder, her intensity becoming more and more. Jace moaned against her and pulled her into his embrace.

Clary wasted no time in placing her hands in his silky hair. But when he moved his lips to her throat she pulled slightly and he laughed

"Clary your drunk" Jace commented while he kissed her again.

She laughed at that, she didn't feel drunk. She felt happy, the happiest she'd been in a long time. She felt a clean hot desire for Jace, even if she was cheating she just couldn't seem to stop, her body yelled at her to never stop but her mind screamed at her to stop that this wasn't right.

Gently Clary pulled back and took Jace's hand. She'd been in Alines house before so she knew were people didn't go at parties. The basement were the spare room was. So she took him down there. She needed a private place for them. She needed to do what her body wanted. So she ignored her head and became even happier as she descended the stairs. She knew what she wanted to do. So she clarrisa fray, slept with Jace, she cheated on Simon. And she became what she promised to never become. A cheater.

**Thanks for reading! Please review ! Jace and Clary want you to…..**


	2. Wanting

**Sorry everyone that ****it's taken me sooo long to get this uploaded but I just couldn't find a good way to start it. Anyway thank you to all of you that reviewed the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Claire.**

**Clary pov**

Clary couldn't think right. She just couldn't seem to focus on the school board. Being the first day back after the half term meant that she had to pay attention otherwise she'd forget everything they taught now when she needed it later on. Again her thoughts wandered to jace and that night, although clary had been drunk she still remembered most of what happened, every gory detail. But thinking of their night brang guilt and she began to think about Simon and how she loved him, though after that night she didn't love him as much as she had. And she knew that sounded bad but it was true. Thankfully the bell went and clary could walk to art; her last and favorite lesson ever. But oddly the thought of drawing or even painting was unappealing to her. She needed to think what to do. She was a cheater. A horrible disgusting person who had had sex with a boy she hadn't known for long, her best friend's brother and the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. Even his name was sexy and appealing _Jace_,_ Jace._

Clary thought about ditching but she couldn't do that. She didn't know where else to go. So she nimbly walked over to the classroom but that meant walking across the courtyard. With a huff she went, shuffling her feet.

"Clary! Oi!" a mans voice yelled, a voice she would know anywhere now. "Over here dummy!" clary followed the voice to the fence a few meters away. And on the other side in uniform stood jace. Jace stood with his hands against the chain link fence, his black trousers scuffed, and his white shirt visible from underneath his blue jumper. That was unfair! He looked like a god. He stood there his hair fluffing in the wind and his eyes sparkling. Clary walked over to him feeling self conscious of her uniform. Hers was the same yet she wore a blue skirt to her mid thigh, a white blouse and a blue jumper but black socks pulled up to her knees. Today she'd decided to put her hair up in a nice bun and her face was pale even in the sunlight.

"I didn't know you went here?" Clary's voice sounded accusing and she blushed

"I and Alec transferred this morning. Izzy wanted us back. You look nice" he smiled showing his perfect teeth.

Oh god! Did I brush my teeth this morning? Clary panicked before she relised that she had.

"Oh. Thanks, so I guess your'll be around more often then?" clary looked at her feet feeling embarrassed

Jace laughed "yeah. So your'll have to quit being embarrassed clary. Look it was a one time thing. So no need to act like that. Just pretend we haven't seen each other naked if you like."

"Oh! Cause that helps. Thanks a lot jace" clary hissed suddenly very annoyed with him.

Jace held up his hands in surrender "sorry red. We were both drunk im not gunna try and start something I know you have a boyfriend. Izzy told me yesterday after you left"

Simon! Guilt flooded through her as she tried to lock up her feelings for jace. "Good! Glad we both know the terms." Clary went to storm off but jace called out and she turned instantly cherishing his voice

"Clary?" jace asked his face turning serious

"Yes jace?" his name tingled in her throat.

"Was… have you ever…." Jace stuttered trying to get it out

"Jace, just say it"

Jace took a deep breath "was I your first clary?"

Clary blushed. The truth was he was. She and Simon just hadn't gotten to that stage yet. They had had pretty heavy make out sessions but never slept together. But she wasn't about to tell him that.

"If you have to know. No. I've slept with my _boyfriend_ before you" clary put emphasis on boyfriend to get it across.

Jace grinned "was he better than me?"

Clary blushed a deep scarlet "i... i... no yes!" clary managed out.

**Jace pov**

"Ah, really I was that good. Hmmm" he grinned again "that's good I guess. You weren't bad either" jace was actually lying she had been amazing. The best he'd ever had and he couldn't have more, she had a boyfriend. Though he wished desperately that she didn't. He really didn't know what was wrong with him normally girls were just there to please him, they meant nothing but this girl. Clary she was different, she was beautiful even if she didn't know it. She was sweet and from what he'd seen she had a temper on her too. That was good. That meant she was more fun.

Jace watched the little red headed girl walk away to her next lesson and reliesed that he wanted her. Desperately. And not just intimately, he wanted to be with her. Damn that stupid boy for being hers! Jace would find away to make clary want him to. Even if it was the last thing he did. An idea came to mind and he quickly dialed Isabelle

"Yes?" her voice was slightly annoyed, she probaly knew it was him.

"Hey little sister. I have a excellent idea." He sounded smug even to his ears.

She huffed "and what is that big brother?" yeah she deffeinatly sounded annoyed

"How about I get mum and dad to take max to Uncle Michael for the weekend and you organize a little get together. If you know what I mean?"

She squeaked "you mean a party!"

"As a responsible adult I don't condone you having a party but what can I say if I don't know that your having one?" he tried to worm his way around the laws his mum and dad set every time they were away. Do not let izzy through a party.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She yelled into the phone making Jace laugh "wait. What's the condition?" she sounded wary.

"Just one teeny tiny favor." He tried to sound innocent but suspected he failed "invite some hot girls and invite them to sleep to?"

She laughed "okay how about Aline, Mia, kaelie and oh how about clary?"

Perfect. It was even better that she'd said them in a list so she didn't know Jace only wanted clary.

"Sounds great. Hey want to hang out after school?" he asked hoping that she was hanging out with clary.

"Umm yeah i'm only gunner hang out with a couple of friends ay Clary's work till she's done then head somewhere. You and Alec and Magnus can come to. Clary has to meet him!" she rattled on. Clary worked? Hmmm good he hated girls that expected him to not work because they didn't.

"Sounds great." Jace said and hung up.

**Clary pov**

Takis was the best place to work for clary. She loved that all the customers were regulars. That she knew almost everyone who walked through that door. And she loved that her friends had taken to going there after school to wait for her and kaelie. Since she'd started recently as well.

"Clary! New customer's booth 2!" the cook yelled at her and clary quickly walked to the booth and looked. She smiled. It was everyone. There was Aline, Jonathan, Alec, izzy, Mia. And one other man. Magnus! It had to be. He was in rainbow leather trousers, a white shirt and his hair was all spiked up with glitter.

"Hey. So what can I get you?" she asked getting her pad and pen out of her apron.

"Well all have a coke and a nice burger please" Izzy said not even bothering to look at the menu. She knew it by now.

"Nice to finally meet you clary." Magnus proclaimed to the booth making clary blush at the thought of them talking about her. "Ah. I see she blushes a lovely scarlet colour." Magnus beamed at her which made her blush more when everyone laughed at her.

"Ill go and put your orders in then." She walked back over to the cook and gave him the orders then was sent to clean up the empty booths nearby. This was the only boring bit of working here she had to clean a lot of tables as most were empty but soon she was called to give the drinks to her friends. Clary stopped for a second when she saw her table had a new person at it. jace. He sat in between mia and Aline both of them practically drooling on him. She laughed and put down there drinks.

"what's funny?" johnathan asked looking confused and a little jelous of jace. Johnathan had wanted Mia since he'd first seen her six years ago.

"the fact that the two girls who aren't related to jace are litrally drooling on him." She stated which made everyone laugh except for Aline and mia. Instead they glowered

"So. How's Simon? Getting lonely already?" Aline brought him up in an attempt to make clary feel sad that he wasn't here but she didn't. She just felt happy that his band had finally got a member that could sing. Jordan. Mia's ex.

"Oh yeah he's great! He phoned me on my way to work today! He said that people love him! There hit song is dying to be emo." Clary laughed at the thought of the song. It was her least favorite. Who was dying to be emo? Lame in her opinion.


	3. Decison

**Hey everyone! Just like to say thank you to everyone that added me to their favorites or on alert. And an extra thank you to brokenwings16, Nikki Gargol, RedNights-await, LOSTgrl24 and Scrotie McBoogerBalls for reviewing!**

**Oh and I'd also like to say that if I keep on getting more reviews I'll maybe put in the lemons a bit earlier than planned! =) so PLZ review!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Claire.**

**To remind you previously…**

"**Oh yeah he's great! He phoned me on my way to work today! He said that people love him! There hit song is dying to be emo." Clary laughed at the thought of the song. It was her least favorite. Who was dying to be emo? Lame in her opinion.**

Clary pov

Everyone at the table looked at her questioningly. Okay so her mind was a little jumbled at the moment. She just hated that Aline had her hands all over jace. Seriously? Desperate much! Clary liked to think that only she at the table had actually seen jace naked. But then her mind snapped back in on itself. _Ewww! Clary that's gross._ Half of her said and the other _I want more__!_ But she was refusing to admit that the second one was right. She had Simon. Why should she get jace too? Now that was one line clary really didn't want to cross.

"Earth to clary! Hey!" Isabelle had stood and started to wave her hand infrount of clary's face to get her attention

"What?" clary's expression was blank as she looked at everyone? They'd obviously been talking to her but her being her had disappeared into a world only she could see.

Alec laughed at her "we've been asking why you're acting so weird?" he turned to Magnus and took his hand in his. Clary's eyes focused in on them. Why! Why couldn't she just have that! All she wanted was a certain golden boy to hold her hand… clary shook herself with one word Simon.

"Sorry guys I've just got so much on my mind right now. Sorry" clary mumbled then went into the back were she could yell at herself for thinking like that. Jace is not hers and he didn't want to be. He'd made that clear as ice.

"Clary?" jace's voice came from behind her. Clary swore under her breath as she turned around.

"Yes jace?" she looked up at those lovely liquid eyes. He smirked at her.

"I know why you're acting weird. And I told you earlier that it didn't matter. So just calm down." Jace's smirk grew to one of arrogance but as clary stared into his eyes she only saw a deep emotion but though she saw it she didn't know what it was.

"Jace" she paused and placed her hand on his arm, ignoring the burst of heat she got from his touch "you're an ass." Clary turned around and continued with her job smiling secretly that she'd just stunned jace.

One thing about Isabelle is she always makes you do things that you don't wanna do. Like get dressed up for a party at hers. Then have an all girly sleep over. Now like a male the word sleepover was a dreaded one. So when Izzy told her that she had to go, all she wanted to do was run and hide but another thing about Izzy is you can never hide.

"Clarrry!" Isabelle whined when clary refused to put on the dress that was being thrown at her. Okay so the black mini- dress was okay but this one. No! Absolutely no!

"Never Izzy! Never" but little did clary know that Maia, Aline and kaelie were behind her about to jump her. But by the time they had clary pinned down all she could do was yell "Rape! Help!"

A minute later the door opened and in walked Alec and Magnus both looking fairly amused and pitiful at the same time. Magnus grinned "sorry clary she's got ya!" and then they left. Leaving clary to be dressed up like a little doll/ hooker.

Jace's pov

Jace really loved parties but so far this one had been... well boring. No one cool was here, there were a few hot girls who kept giving him the eye and giggling when he returned it but he wanted to see clary, to feel those soft lips on his again. But getting her to do that was going to be hard. She was quite stubourn when she wanted to be. Jace made his way over to the small bar just next to the winding staircase and helped himself to vodka shot. He was just looking out across the swaying bodies on the make-shift dance floor when he saw nearly every male's jaw drop at something behind him. Jace turned and nearly broke his glass. Descending the stairs one at a time where four girls. Aline was first. Her long brown hair flowing behind her and her curves clearly visible through a thin sexy black dress to her upper thigh. Her tanned legs, long showing. Kaelie was next her blonde hair up and her baby blue dress fanning out around her knees making her look innocent. Then Isabelle who ironically was dressed in white and it flowed all the way down to her ankles, her hair shimmering to her waist. Maia was wearing a pair of really short shorts in yellow and a thin green boob tube; the colors went amazingly well with her chocolate colored skin. They had all arrived at the bottom by the time clary came down and this time jace actually did drop his glass and his jaw was drooped like a fish.

The first thing to come into sight was a pair of red high heels, then pale legs that led up to a very tight and small red dress, there was cut outs on the body that left her stomach bare and her back completely bare, her breasts were plump and pushed up so high that the tip of her breast showed, her hair was next, it billowed down in little curly ringlet's and her eyes glowed a bright green. She was mesmerizing. And he wanted her so badly it hurt.

Clary's pov.

Clary hated that every man was staring at her. She felt so self conscious. All she wanted was to leave but Izzy would kill her. So clary did the next best thing. She got drunk. She felt like she was spinning around in a circle, face's blurring together and her senses felt dampened. Someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the dancers. She looked up to the face of jace. He was leading her outside where no one else was. Once they were a safe distance from the house jace let go of her hand and looked at her.

"You look amazing clary. So much that I want you." Jace whispered into her ear making her freeze.

"Oh so now you want me but earlier today I was just a mistake." Clary spat feeling her buzz wear off slowly.

Jace shook his head and grabbed her fore arms making her look directly at him and not at the floor "no. I've wanted you since I first saw you in my kitchen, then after that night I couldn't stop thinking about you but you had a boyfriend, geeky but nice. I couldn't ruin that for you. I couldn't" jace grinned at her and that grin made up clary's mind. She would because she couldn't help it. She needed to be close to jace in any way she could. And if that meant cheating on Simon, her very best friend and boyfriend then …. She'd gladly do it a thousand times. And with that clary leaned up and kissed jace. Kissed the man she was having an affair with.


	4. Pandemonium

**Hi. Thanks so much for the positive feedback you guys! Okay so like I promised if I got some more reviews I'd put in some lemons a bit earlier. So here goes the lemon-ness! Hope you enjoy and **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to miss lovely Cassandra Claire.**

**Previously:**

She needed to be close to jace in any way she could. And if that meant cheating on Simon, her very best friend and boyfriend then …. She'd gladly do it a thousand times. And with that clary leaned up and kissed jace. Kissed the man she was having an affair with.

**Clary pov**

Clary hummed to herself as she went about tidying the house. Jocelyn and Luke had gone earlier that day to the hospital were Jocelyn had to wait until her baby was born. They new it was a boy. They were going to call him Lucian jr. "how original is that?" clary had scolded her mum, but all she said in return was "this baby will be just like his father, so why not name him so?" the door bell rang loudly through the silent house making clary jump slightly. It was everyone. They were all meeting up at hers today as Isabelle had had an argument with Maryse again.

"Come in!" clary yelled to the door as she walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Isabelle always had a cup of tea when she came round.

"Hey clary! You should keep your door locked!" Alec yelled as they all came into the kitchen and perching in any space available.

Isabelle sat on clary's stool, Alec on Lukes, Maia on Jocelyn's, Magnus sat on the counter with jace while kaelie and Aline stood by the door, looking around like the place was disgusting.

"Aline. Pull that look off your face or get out" clary sighed as she poured Isabelle's tea. She turned around in time to see Aline walk out the door.

"That was fast." Izzy laughed "normally it takes ages for clary to yell at her" she explained to the rest of them making them all laugh.

Clary smiled and brushed through her hair with a hand "I just can't deal with her shit today. She always looks and me and my house like its dirt, just because I don't live in a posh house with like seventeen bedrooms!" clary felt a mood swing start to come on and quickly breathed in deeply.

"What's wrong?" jace asked from across the room looking at her in worry.

"Nothing. Just mum and Luke have gone to the hospital till the baby arrives, so that means im all on my own for a while. Just don't know what to do is all."

Izzy jumped off the stool and came up to clary, wrapping her hands around her and whispering in her ear "that's why your very best friend has organized a super big weekend"

Clary sighed deeply, knowing what Izzy had planned. A party of some sort.

"And no it's not a party. Jace wouldn't let me!" she pouted and clary looked up to jace. Green met gold and she shivered slightly.

"Thanks jace" clary grinned at him.

"See! I told you it would cheer you up!" Izzy yelled and shouted out "were going to pandemonium!" Izzy thought that pandemonium was the best club ever but clary wasn't sure. Normally it was packed with guys and girls just wanting to get laid.

Everyone piled out of the car and went up to the clubs entrance. Luckily they didn't have to wait in the line and just walked in instead. Tonight the club was even darker, the music really loud and it was packed. Everyone was on the dance floor. Isabelle was dancing with Merloin, Alec with Magnus, Jonathan (her cousin) with kaelie and Maia while clary and jace wandered off to the bar. They sat down in silence and quickly ordered their drinks.

"Okay. Want to dance. I could really use some moving. My butts fallen asleep" jace whined taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Dancing with jace was great clary thought. She didn't have to move at all and just pressed her body against his, her arms around his neck, his around her waist.

Clary tonight had insisted on dressing herself, so she wore a red high waisted skirt, a black top and a white belt with the highest pair of red heels she'd ever seen. While jace just wore dark jeans, a tight white shirt and black converses.

"Hmmm, clary. I want you" jace whispered in her ear about an hour later. Clary shivered and pressed tighter into him.

"Jace. Take me please" clary kissed his check and walked off to a storage room and closed the door behind her. Clary began thinking about why she was doing this exactly. And she remembered. It was jace. Everything about him just turned her on and made her feel so sexy. But Simon was her friend. She could be herself with him; she could wear her jeans, a band tee and just her converses and not feel bad. But jace. He was everything she needed right now. So clary cleared her head as jace walked in the door and locked it behind him.

He grinned "hey clary. So what did you have in mind?" he walked up to clary and placed his hands on her waist while she eagerly put hers in his golden locks. And her mouth met his. They both pushed for control of the kiss and clary finally let jace take control, she loved not knowing what he was going to do next.

"I have this in mind jace" clary whispered against his lips, moving her hands from his hair, down over his arms and under his shirt. Her hands run all over his abs and when he moaned she went lower and hooked her thumbs under his jeans. Jace growled and shoved her against the wall, pressing his body against hers tightly. Clary moved her hands to go down into his jeans but jace pulled them back and raised them above her head. Holding them there with one of his hands while the other went to her side. He ran his hand down and onto her breast. He cupped one and pulled his mouth away from hers to get his breath back. But instead of returning his lips to hers he started sucking and kissing her neck, leading down to the top of her breast. Jace looked back up at her quickly, a smirk on his face. With a peck on the lips, jace then returned to her breast and removing the shirt in his way jace set his mouth to her nipple, slowly he licked around it and then sucked. Clary gasped and arched her back, her breath coming more quickly and deeper. "Jace" clary whined out. He was teasing her and clary wanted to have sex with him urgently. Jace laughed and raised his mouth back to hers. From there, their cloths were striped off and clary was pinned up against the wall. Clary was half self conscious that there moans could be heard in the club but got reassured when no one actually came in.

"Hmmm, jace. We should really stop" clary hummed while she changed again

Jace smirked "can you stop?" and clary felt his arms wrap around her waist, clary shook her head

"No I don't think I can. I need you too much" clary leaned back against him, feeling it when he kissed her neck. "I should go out first." Clary walked out the door. But turned when she was about to open it, to look back at him. He smiled. "Bye jace."

Clary walked out the door and out the club were she phoned Isabelle.

She picked up on the third ring "hello?"

"Hey Izzy. its clary. Where are you im going home?"

"Ah! Clary. Where have you been! Ive been looking all over for you?"

Shit, erm "I went over to see Raphael upstairs." Clary lied.

"Oh, how is he?" Izzy seemed to believe her

"Oh fine. But I want to go home. Im outside so come meet me." clary hung up after Izzy agreed and waited for her.

Clary woke up with a stinking head ache. Err, hangovers were the worst. Clary rolled over and screamed.

There beside her was a random stranger. What was he doing in her bed? Clary looked down at herself and breathed a sigh of relief. She was fully clothed. But the man was the opposite.

He woke up after her scream and stared at her questioningly. "er. Who are you?"

"The person who's bed you're in!" clary snapped and got up.

"Oh" he looked shocked. "Why am' I in your bed. And why am' I naked?" he asked pulling the covers up to cover himself.

"I'll erm be back. Your cloths are probably on the floor some where" clary quickly left the room and ran downstairs.

Everyone was in the living room eating and drinking there breakfast. They looked up at her as she ran in there

"Hey clary…" Izzy trailed off

"Why the hell is there a naked man in my bed!" she yelled, looking at everyone in turn. They all looked shocked.

Isabelle looked ashamed "Izzy!" I yelled at her "who is he and why my bed!"

"He's Jordan. I thought he'd disappeared this morning. But I didn't know he went in your bed!"

My mouth fell open "Jordan as in Maia's ex?" clary watched her nod. Then Maia exploded and started yelling at everyone. Mostly clary and Isabelle.

_Okay could this day get any weirder?_

**Review please! Oh and I know it ends weird but it gets better next chapter.**


	5. Authors Note!

**Authors note!**

**Hey guys im currently writing the next chapter but I really could use some inspiration!**

**Ive got the start but I need a event to write about, like say school or something! Please please help!**

**JaceLUV'SMe**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**


	6. Red heads have the worst tempers

**Hey. Thanks to everyone who gave me there ideas! It really helped fix this chapter! Okay so I'll make you guys another deal. If I get twenty or more reviews then ill add in a little surprise! Oh and this chapter has a little M rated stuff but I'll warn you when it comes on.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Claire.**

**Previously:**

"**Hey clary…" Izzy trailed off**

"**Why the hell is there a naked man in my bed!" she yelled, looking at everyone in turn. They all looked shocked.**

**Isabelle looked ashamed "Izzy!" I yelled at her "who is he and why my bed!"**

"**He's Jordan. I thought he'd disappeared this morning. But I didn't know he went in your bed!" **

**My mouth fell open "Jordan as in Maia's ex?" clary watched her nod. Then Maia exploded and started yelling at everyone. Mostly clary and Isabelle.**

_**Okay could this day get any weirder?**_

**Clary pov**

Clary stared at Isabelle in shock for what felt like hours, but was only a couple of minutes really. She just couldn't believe that Izzy had had an affair with her friend's boyfriend. Clary had an instant of feeling disgust. Then she relised that she herself was having an affair with jace. So she quickly closed her mouth and lowered her head. She wasn't one to talk. Then clary relised something, she was turning out like Izzy. She loved Izzy but she didn't always agree with what the other girl did.

"Stop!" clary yelled unable to hear the petty shouts of the two girls. She watched as the both turned to glare at her. "No! No don't you dare glare at me, if I wasn't your friend you'd be out of this house now!" the glare was replaced by shock and hurt.

"Clary!" Maia yelled pointed her finger and was about to swear or insult her when clary matched over to them and grabbed there ears, yanking them into the kitchen. Even though clary was much shorter then both of the girls she managed to shove them into the counter then she stood straight with her arms across her chest. They both looked down on her with wide eyes.

"Now. Isabelle lightwood explain yourself!" Isabelle looked hurt and quickly smoothed down her top before she began

"Well, I met Jordan remember way before you did and…" she didn't get to finish as Maia interrupted her and started shouting

"No! Stop let her speak! Or so help me I'll get the guys to make you shut up!" clary screamed they both looked at her like she was crazy but shut up.

"Yeah… like I was saying we've known each other for ages and I actually introduced you guys remember. And well at the time we were fooling around then he started going out with you and I was crazy jealous so yesterday when I saw him at the club….. Well maybe I got him really drunk and slept with him. I didn't cause your breakup though! I found out he was cheating on you with Aline! I swear! Why do you think clary hates her so much?" Izzy explained, finishing with both girls staring at each other then at me.

"Oh. Well I guess im sorry. But I'm gunna have to beat that worthless slut up." Maia yelled balling her fists

"Oh girl I second that!" Izzy and Maia high fived before they turned to clary with a grin on there face.

"Well now that that's settled." Clary grinned and pulled them both in for a hug.

Then the three of them walked into the sitting room where all the guys sat there and stared at clary with a bunch of emotions. Magnus looked amused, Alec looked scared, jace looked turned on and Jonathon looked scared as well. Clary beamed at them

"Well I guess what they say is true" Magnus grinned "red heads do have a really big temper!" everyone laughed

"Yeah! You really scared me! The look on your face!" Jonathan bellowed

"Yeah clary and when you yanked us by the ear. You actually nearly made me pee myself" Izzy laughed on her own this time as everyone just stared at her. She giggled to herself in embarrassment.

"Okayyy" clary drawled out the 'y' "lets go out somewhere?"

They ended up going to the local mall. Where Izzy dragged all the girls off shopping and the guys scrambled into the food court. Clary really hated shopping, just the thought of seeing girls scream about stupid shoes and jump up and down when they found a nice looking pink dress. That thought was almost nauseating. But fortunately clary whined until Izzy let them all go back to the guys.

Magnus grinned at them "have fun girlies?" clary rolled her eyes and sat beside jace in the small booth. Green met gold and they both smiled at each other before returning to the conversation.

"So clary how's Simon doing. He phoned me yesterday said he couldn't catch your cell?" Maia asked and clary felt instantly on show, like everyone was staring at her.

She gulped "oh, erm yeah my phone was off in the club cause it was way to loud." She quickly explained and felt when jace put a reassuring hand on her thigh.

**.x.x.x.x. Start of M rating .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Conversation returned to normal but clary wasn't paying attention because all she could feel was jace's hand as he moved down in between her legs. Clary kept in a gasp as jace moved his hand inside the waistband of her jeans and past her silk panties. But clary couldn't help the gasp when jace put his fingers slowly inside of her.

Izzy looked up at her "you okay?"

"Mmmhmm?" clary could barely keep the emotions off her face so talking was pretty hard

"You gasped? Like you where in pain?" Izzy clarified

"Oh, no not in pain." She definitely wasn't in pain; she felt pure bliss "just my head ache just returned is all." Okay she sounded weird. Izzy nodded, looking unconvinced but let it go and began talking again. Once jace was sure that Izzy wasn't watching he started moving his two fingers in and out of clary loving the feel of her on his skin. Although they were at a very public place jace just couldn't keep his hands off her and felt happy that she didn't stop him.

Clary almost moaned there and then in public. So she reached inside for jace's hand and pulled it out. She looked over to see his face fall but she smiled. And got up

"Sorry guys really need to well use the ladies room." They all snickered

"Hey I'll come with!" Izzy looked excited and clary quickly replied with a "no!" maybe a little quickly. So clary leant down and whispered in her ear "ive got a killer stomach ache. Not pleasant" Izzy nodded in understanding and smiled.

Clary sighed and walked into the ladies room waiting for jace to come, so she could tease him.

**Jace pov**

Jace felt hurt as clary pulled out his hand but smiled when he got what she wanted.

"Sorry guys really need to well use the ladies room" everyone laughed at who embarrassed she looked; little did they know the real reason.

"Hey I'll come with!" Izzy pounced up but paused half way when clary squealed out a "no!" then he watched as she smiled sweetly and whispered in her ear, too low for them to hear. Izzy nodded and clary walked away. He'd have to wait a while before he went to the loo otherwise they'd get suspicious. And he didn't want the looks they'd all give clary if they did find out. After all she was cheating on her boyfriend.

"ah shit!" jace cursed as Magnus grabbed hold of alec and pinned him into a kiss, which he was not ready for and threw his arm out splashing his drink all down jace's trousers.

"What?" Izzy laughed turning her gaze to jace

jace stood up to show them what his idiotic older brother had done "oh!" they all started laughing like hyenas and jace sulked off to the bathroom. Jace thought about what Magnus had meant when he winked at jace before making Alec nock the drink on to him. Did he know? Probably. Magnus always knew.

**.x.x.x. gets more graphic here. x.x.x.**

**Clary pov **

Clary sat on the counter waiting for jace to come and relive her of all the sexual tension he had made and felt relived when he walked in the door locking it behind him. Clary looked him up and down and laughed at the wet patch on his jeans.

"Magnus spontaneously kissed alec making him spill his drink on Me." he huffed

Clary laughed and reached for him, she slid her hands up his shirt feeling that beautiful abs, while he raised her up on the counter. She warped her thighs around his waist and attached her lips on his. The kiss was hungry and urgent. Clary felt jace lick her bottom lip wanting entrance into her mouth and she opened eagerly. Clary traveled her hands up and down jace and gasped when she felt his member stick into her; she quickly put her hands down his boxers and grabbed his member in her hands. Jace pulled back from her mouth to breath but gasped against her neck when he felt clary rub him alternating between slow and fast.

"Clary?" jace whined as he came close. And clary laughed. She decided to make him suffer and let go of him. Jace moaned in complaint as she hoped down from the counter and went to her knees infrount of him, jace gasped as he realized what she was going to do. Clary took him in her mouth and sucked, slowly she ran her tongue around his foreskin making him groan and through his head back. Soon jace moaned deeply as he relised inside her mouth. Clary stood back up, looking him in the eyes as she slowly swallowed.

Jace shook his head and smiled at her. "Oh clary, my dear clary?" _my clary? Who say's I was his? _But clary couldn't deny that she liked being called his.

"Yes jace?" she faked innocence.

"You will be the death of me." he kissed clary once more before he unlocked the door and went out.

**.x.x.x.x. End of M rating. x.x.x**

Clary turned to the mirror and grinned, her hair was sticking around everywhere and her face had a slight glow to it. Clary quickly brushed her hair back with her fingers and walked out back to the booth. She stopped short of the booth as she saw two people making out near her and all her friends staring in disgust and anger. At first clary couldn't comprehend what she saw. So she broke it down slowly. There was a girl and a guy making out, the guy was facing away from her and had golden blond hair and had stiff shoulders and his arms hung lose. And the girl was facing clary had long brown hair and a very tanned face. The girl was Aline and the boy was jace. _How the fuck could he! I just gave him head and then he makes out with another girl! And Aline! How the fuck could he!_ Clary felt tears spring to her eyes as she watched them. But suddenly the jace shoved Aline off of him and started shouting

"What the fuck Aline! Get the fuck away from me!" jace shoved her away again as she came forward

"But jacey-poo!" she whined and raked her arms up and down jace. Clary could tell that he was disgusted by the way he had tensed up and during the kiss he was stiff. Clary relised that Aline had probably just thrown herself at him, and he'd been to stunned to do anything.

"Get the fuck away from my brother you bitch!" Izzy yelled standing up to her with Maia following behind, backing her up

Aline scowled and flung her hair with her hand "piss off. This is between me and jacey-poo"

"Err no its not! You fucked Jordan didn't you?" Maia yelled stepping forward while Izzy put a hand to refrain her.

Aline examined her nails "yeah so what?"

"You bitch!" Maia yelled and went for a punch but clary unfroze and stopped her "what the hell clary!"

Clary grinned like a Cheshire cat and said "allow me" then turned to face the bored Aline and punched her square in the nose.

Aline cried out and fell to the floor clutching her broken nose not caring about the mass amount of blood pouring form it. She looked up at clary with a scared and evil expression "you bitch! How dare you hit me?"

Clary pulled her face close to Aline's and spat in her ear "ever touch or hurt anyone of my friends again whore, ill punch your fucking head off." Clary paused and heard everyone gasp at the malice in her voice "got it?" Aline nodded and clary straighten and walked back to the booth and sat down sipping her diet coke while everyone stared at her.

"What?"

"That was…" Magnus began

"Fucking amazing!" Isabelle screamed

"Scary as shit!" Maia grinned

"So badass!" Jonathon yelled

"So Hottt!" jace beamed at me

And made all Jonathan nod" even though im your cousin. That was hot."

"Yeah and im gay!" Magnus screamed throwing his hands in the air.

"And im a girl but wow! Hottt!" Isabelle snag

_I guess this day could get weirder! And so much cooler!_

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed that! It was really fun writing. So please review if you want your surprise! Love you guys so much!**

**JaceLUV'SMe**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	7. Phone Call

**Hey my favorite people in the world!**** Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who added me to there alert or favorites and a special thanks to everyone that reviewed! ****So as promised I will deliver your surprise****! Okay so this chapter will have ****more M rated stuff**** and your'll find that the more the story goes along the more M rated stuff happens!**

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Claire.**

**Clary's in bold and Simons in italic when there on the phone ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**One week later**

**6:58pm**

**Simon pov**

"Hey dude that was fucking amazing!" Eric yelled hitting Simon in the fore arm. Simon winced slightly, he wasn't a bean pole like Eric but hey he wasn't well built either. Simon nodded in return he was too lost in his thoughts about clary to pay attention to Eric as he went on and on about there latest performance, although there lead singer Jordan had returned home for two days the band was still stuck some where in England, Simon felt so envious that Jordan had gone back for even just two days when he hadn't seen clary, his beautiful girlfriend in a little over a month. Simon closed his eyes briefly and remembered there last kiss. It was a slow and loving one. He remembered holding on to her gently like she might break. But it was clary she was stronger than he gave her credit for. But right now Simon didn't want to treat her like she was easily broken, no he wanted to push her hardly against the wall, fluff her red locks with his hands and thrust his mouth onto hers. He wanted to make his hands travel down her sides and up her top, he wanted to cup those breasts and bury himself inside of her. He wanted to make her moan and find his release. Simon had had sex before so he could distinctly remember the feeling and he wished he could experience it with clary.

Simon picked up his phone idly and began to scroll through his contacts till he reached claries and dialed. He prayed that she'd pick it up and talk to him about anything. He just wanted to hear her soft voice.

"**Hello?"** clary answered sounding flustered and breathless

"_Clary! Oh god you actually answered!"_ Simon exclaimed wanting to hear her squeal

"**Oh …hey Simon. I missed you"** clary's voice sounded weird. Like she'd just run a mile and was now sweating like crazy. But clary didn't run she also sounded annoyed that Simon had rung in the first place.

"_Hey baby! Ive missed you so much!"_ Simon thought that clary was acting like this because he had been gone for a while so he decided to suck up and be even nicer to her _"so anything good happen recently?"_

"**No…. not really….. Just hit Aline"** clary was now actually panting. What was she doing!

"_You hit Aline? Why? And what the fuck are you doing?"_ Simon answered quickly

Clary stayed silent for a few minutes before she answered **"she deserved it. And nothing just tidying the house is all"**

Bullshit did it sound like she was tidying _"you sure cause it sounds like your running or something?"_

Clary laughed **"nope I don't ruuuun simonnn"** her words started to go an octave higher and she started to murmur out run and Simon.

"_Seriously what the fuck clary?"_ Simon stared to get worried at the tone of her voice

"**Whaaaat?"** she almost moaned

"_Clary you sound like you're having sex!"_ Simon yelled down the phone making Eric snap his head to look at him, a smirk on his face

"**Well im noooot Simon. " **Clary said defensively

"_Well fine then. The bands doing great. Our last performance was a hit."_ Simon started to say something else when clary made the deepest sounding moan into the receiver

"_Clary!"_ Simon yelled getting scared that she was in fact cheating on him

"**I… have … to….. Go… ahhh!"** she panted then screamed really loudly then the line went dead.

"What the fuck!" Simon yelled at the phone and threw it against the wall where it smashed and fell to the floor

"What's wrong?" matt said from across the room looking at Simon with worry; matt was always the nicest of them all.

Simon said the words that broke his heart "I think clary's having an affair"

**Clary pov**

**5:30**

"Jace!" clary squealed as he threw himself on her from across the room. Jace had come over earlier that day to hang out and so far they hadn't gotten out of the house. They just sat in the kitchen and the living room talking and watching TV, until clary had teased him so much he'd run after her around the house trying to tickle her

Clary squealed again and began laughing hysterically as he jabbed her in the ribs and pressed his body against hers.

"Clary say sorry and I'll let you go!" jace beamed at her and began laughing when clary nearly elbowed herself trying to get away

"Never!" she panted jace kept on tickling her, while she squirmed but couldn't get free. "Jace! I can't breathe! Please. Okay I surrender!"

Jace got up and helped her up "that's more like it. So are you sorry clary?" jace widened his eyes and pouted his mouth

Clary grinned "nope!" then she ran up the stairs and into her room where she hid in her wardrobe. Soon jace came in

"Clary? Clary? I know you're here" jace cooed and proceed to check under the bed and then came to the door. He whipped it back and pulled her out making her scream.

"That's it clary. Prepare to suffer." Jace whispered in her ear seductively and threw her on the bed.

"Jace?" clary looked up at him. He was goregues. His long gold hair hung just below his eyebrows, clouding half of his golden eyes. Then his smirk, down to his black tee that barely hid his muscles. He was beautiful.

"Oh clary. Wanna have some fun?" jace didn't wait for an answer as he lent down and lay on top of her. Slowly he trailed kisses up and down her neck then raised his mouth to hers. They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours but clary didn't care. Man she wanted jace again!

"Jace…" she gasped against his mouth as he pulled his hand down her side and to the hem of her trousers, were he gently undid them. His mouth came off hers when he pulled down her jeans and lace panties. He raised his face up and grinned at her before trailing kisses down and down. Clary gasped

Bring! Clary cursed as her phone rang and decided to ignore it when jace grabbed and handed it to her but not before answering it. Clary had to put it to her ear now

"**Hello"** clary's voice sounded flustered even to her

"_Clary! Oh god you actually answered!"_ Simon sounded so sweet that it broke her heart a little.

"**Oh …hey Simon. I missed you**" clary managed out, jace smiled at her then set his tongue to her opening, and she barely held her lips from gasping from pleasure

"_Hey baby! Ive missed you so much!"_ he paused while she threw her head back in pleasure. Oh god jace! _"So anything good happen recently?"_

"**No…. not really….. Just hit Aline"** clary was now panting into the phone, but she couldn't help it. Man jace was good with his tongue!

"_You hit Aline? Why? And what the fuck are you doing?" _

Clary held the phone away from her ear and covered it as she moaned deeply then returning the phone to her ear with one hand the other gripped jace's head making him stay there. She was literally melting now! Then she answered Simon **"she deserved it. And nothing just tidying the house is all"**

"_You sure cause it sounds like your running or something?"_ Simon's voice was concerned and a little suspicious

Clary laughed **"nope I don't ruuuun simonnn"** clary's control broke a bit and she panted, her breath coming out heavy and her voice going an octave higher as jace's tongue swirled around a circle

"_Seriously what the fuck clary?" _he sounded really panicky

"**Whaaaat?"** she almost moaned

"_Clary you sound like you're having sex!"_ Simon yelled down the phone

"**Well im noooot Simon. "** Clary said defensively, panting slightly

"_Well fine then. The bands doing great. Our last performance was a hit." _

Clary lost it when jace dug his tongue in deeper and let lose a moan

"_Clary!"_ Simon yelled sounding scared

"**I… have … to….. Go… ahhh!"** clary barely managed to scream into the phone, and then hang up before she screamed again, her orgasm coming. Her back arched and she sighed contently when jace raised his head and crawled over to lie next to her.

"Wow. Jace. Wow." Clary mumbled, her body trembling then she remembered Simon on the phone and his tone. He knew she was cheating. He knew it and clary had to tell him she wasn't. She couldn't break up with him over the phone.

"You bastard! That was Simon!" clary yelled turning her head to look at jace's grin.

"Sorry there red but you should have more self control. Or am' I just that good?" jace laughed and kissed clary quickly before running his tongue down her ear and nibbling on her ear lobe.

Clary watched as slowly he became impatient and his hands came to his trousers. Clary was still trembling as he threw his cloths on the floor and entered her.

Clary gasped and moaned; she felt herself tighten around him as he pushed harder and faster. God! Jace!

Clary screamed in pleasure when jace moved them into a different position. Him on the bottom and her on the top, he wanted her to take control.

Clary giggled as she experimentally wiggled her hips and made jace groan, so she did it again and then started to grind harder and faster. Clary could feel an orgasm coming as she heard jace moan deeply. Then with a few more wiggles and thrusts jace and clary both screamed and let go together.

**Hey people so I hope you ****enjoyed that****! Man that was hard to write. So as you can see ****lots more sex****. Please ****R&R!**** while I try to come up with ****another surprise****. But if I ****get five more reviews**** ill add in something better! **

**Bye**

**JaceLUV'SMe**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..**


	8. Aline's Revenge

**He guys! So here's the next chapter. Hop you all like it. do this chapter is just gunna be a filler because I couldn't thin of another surprise. **

**Important AU: So this story was only meant to be about 10 chapters but that means that its nearly finished but if you all want a little bit more of Cheater than contact me and we can work together to extend it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Claire.**

**Clary pov**

Clary's head thunked heavily down on the lunch table. This day was not going well for her. Everything that could go wrong was going wrong and she just couldn't seem to stop it. First what seemed to be a mistake when Izzy didn't pick her up for school and made her twenty minutes late had actually been Izzy finding out about her and jace from Magnus who apparently knew? Then on her way to her locker before first lesson Aline had showed up and with her slut friends on the cheerleaders and jocks had slammed a locker and classroom door on her face, not to mention sticking their feet out in the aisle and making her fall flat on her face, causing a very sore head. Thankfully though Izzy hadn't told anyone else and they all helped scowl at Aline and the populars for tormenting her.

"Hey Clary?" Maia hoped down on their table followed by Jonathan, kaelie and Izzy. Clary barely moved in acknowledgement

"Clary? Are you okay? They didn't do anything else did they?" Jonathon spoke up, his protective voice coming through

Clary didn't answer because in fact they had.

_Clary walked to her second lesson of math's, she absently rubbed her head were the doors had been slammed into her and the falling flat on her face had made it really sore. So she didn't see Aline, Sebastian, jack and Danni walk out from behind the corner and start to advance until it was too late and they were already there._

"_Hey ginger!" Aline sang then flicked her head to the side, causing the two boys to grab her by the arms and fling her against the wall effectively blocking her from moving anywhere._

_Clary struggled against them; desperately trying to escape the fight she knew would happen but stopped when Aline punched her in the stomach, causing her to spasm forward. The boys never let go of her so once she'd spasmed forward she was picked up and slammed into the wall again._

"_so clary did you think you could break my nose and get away with it? hmm? Or even stop me from making out with jace? He's mine! All mine! So butt the fuck off!" Aline spat and went in for a punch to the face. She missed her target of clary's nose and instead got her mouth, clary's head snapped to the side and she felt blood trickle from her split lip. Aline laughed like a hyena then punched her again, aiming for her eye this time but clary had had enough and she whipped her head out of the way just in time for Aline to miss her and punch the wall. Clary laughed as she watched Aline bend over clutching her fist in pain._

"_Fuck you Aline. You're such a weak pathetic slut! Who the fuck would want you accept for your ho-ish body? If you actually let me go and fought me yourself you'd lose. So instead you get boys to hold me back while you hit me! You're not even worth me yelling at you! So fuck off!" clary screamed ripping her arms out of the boys grips. then she turned to them to see there faces lit in amusement at what she'd just said but clary was fuming so she quickly slapped her hand across their faces watching their eyes widen in shock._

Clary's face looked a mess now. Her lip was swollen and split, with blood died on the side, she had a huge bruise on her cheek where Aline grazed her face and hit the wall. And on her arms were large purple-ish hand marks. Then her stomach was inflamed with a purple and black bruise. So clary really didn't want to raise her head and show it to them.

"Clary! For fucks sake look at me!" Jonathon screamed trying to look at her. Clary groaned and raised her head slowly to stare at the people on her table.

They gasped.

"What happened?" Izzy and Maia both said standing and walking to her.

"Alifen goth somfthe jockfs toth holdth meth whileth sheth hith meth" clary stumbled out. She couldn't speak right as the lip was badly swollen.

They stared at her questionly so clary sighed and pointed to her lip "hurths"

This they however got and looked sympathetic

"So who did this clary?" kaelie asked quietly

Clary sighed then winced at her stomach then looked around the lunch room for Aline and the boys. She found them in the corner looking at her, clary gestured at them

"That bitch! She's gunna get it now!" Maia yelled and got up to storm over there but clary stopped her.

"She already hurt her hand when she missed me and hit the wall" clary had to keep on swallowing and spitting out blood to speak properly.

Maia grinned "well done babe! But where else did she hit you?" clary pulled her jacket off to reveal the hand marks and then lifted her top up to expose the angry bruise there.

"Oh!" Izzy seemed to forget that she didn't like clary at the moment and bent to touch the mark and asses it. Clary hissed when she poked it and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Ow" she whimpered

"Clary she is going to pay. Believe me I'm going to tell jace. He'll get the guys back and me and Maia will get Aline back for this!" Izzy whispered in her ear then returned to the table while they all talked about revenge.

Clary didn't listen she was thinking about jace. No she didn't want to see jace, not after the phone call to Simon she was positive that Simon knew she was cheating and once she'd relised how much this would and probably is hurting him she punished herself by not seeing jace. That was her punishment. But sitting there in the crowded lunch room, she relised why she risked hurting her oldest friend and boyfriend. she relised that although she hadn't known jace long she fell for him the moment he helped her away from Sebastian at the party and that these past four weeks she'd fallen for him completely.

She loved jace. Yes she still loved Simon. But she loved jace more.

**Hey. So that's the end of that chapter. And yes I know I told you it was filler I couldn't stop myself from writing about Aline's revenge. Please R&R! And don't forget if you want more of cheater please contact me and help with it.**


	9. Jace's Revenge

**Hey guys, sorry for being so late in this story but I've been really ill recently so. Im very sorry but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns all. But the plot is mine!**

**Jace pov:**

Jace really couldn't get clary out of his head the whole day. That girl was amazing; she just did things to him. And he knew that the phone call to her boyfriend had been beyond mean but he secretly wanted the boyfriend to know, he wanted to be the one who had clary. Even if that sounded selfish, he couldn't help it. He… he though he actually loved her. But every time that thought came into his head he pushed it away thinking it was ridiculous.

But that fight with Aline had been extremely hot, his little red head was feisty and damn sexy when she threatened other girls, especially ones so slutty, like Aline.

It was lunch by now at school so jace made his way first to the lunch line then quickly to his table, were Alec, Magnus and Rapheal sat eating and talking.

They all looked up at him when he sat down "what? Have I got something on my face?" jace asked making Magnus snicker

"No. but you should ring Izzy now. It's about clary. She said it was really important" Alec shook his head. As soon as he said clary's name and important jace all but ran to the courtyard and rang Izzy. She picked up on the third ring

"Jace!" she sounded happy

"Izzy, what's wrong? What happened to clary?" jace knew that Magnus had told her about him and clary so he didn't try and hide his worry

"I need to talk to you about clary later on but first." She paused "clary's been hurt"

Those three words made his heart pick up and his head spin. No! No! She couldn't be hurt!

"What! How hurt? What happened? Is she okay?" he yelled at her eager to get the answers

"Okay calm" she breathed and waited for him to calm slightly "Aline and two guys beat the crap outta her. Sneak into our school and I'll meet you at the fence. Then I'll take you to the guys who did it."

What the fuck! Aline that crazy slutty bitch! How dare she touch his clary! And Izzy wanted him to beat the crap out of the guys that helped? She knew him too well "I'll be there in five" he hung up and ran to the break in the fence. Some guys had cut it with barb wire to go and check out the other school and not one of the teachers knew about it, though all the students did. He quickly squeezed through and waited for Izzy.

She came about a minute later with Maia. Jace ran up to them "where are the son's of a bitches!" jace almost yelled as he rolled up his sleeves.

Maia grinned at him "that's the best attitude ive seen all day. Come on this way."

I couldn't exactly go into the canteen and punch them so Izzy and Maia lured them outside where I stood. I noticed them both. I knew them. One was jack, who was an allright guy but incredible stupid and the other was that dude that tried to rape clary on the dance floor when he first met her. Sebastian jace though his name was.

Didn't matter they were both goners.

"Jace what are you doing here man!" jack yelled and went to hug jace but before he could jace punched him in the nose and heard a crack when his nose broke. Blood spurted everywhere.

"What the fuck dude!" jace yelled clutching his nose.

"You helped beat up clary" jace stated then turned and punched Seb in the stomach; he bent over clutching his stomach "now you pay"

Jace threw another punch at jack and he flew back, landing on the dustbin and toppling over. Seb had straightened back up and hit jace on the cheek but jace simply grinned then punched Seb in the face, his lip cracked open.

Jace kept on throwing punches and kicks to both of them and in return gained a few bruises and cracks. But he didn't care. These guys helped beat up his clary. They were not getting away with this. By now a crowd had gathered and they shouted "fight! Fight! Fight!" over and over. But by the time teachers pulled them apart, jack had a broken nose, two black eyes, a kick in the groin and a broken arm and Seb had two cracked ribs, a split lip and tons of bruises. Jace on the other hand, had tons of bruises; his knuckles were all split on his right hand and a split lip.

Izzy and Maia were grinning at him throughout. But clary was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't seen her once. And this thought hurt more than all his injuries.

Clary pov:

Clary had seen Izzy and Maia lead Seb and jack out side so she curiously followed. What she saw made her take a few steps back and hide from view. Jace was their.

She watched the entire fight. She wanted to go to jace so badly but she couldn't let him see her like this. She just couldn't. She knew that he knew she'd been beaten but she didn't want him to see it. She felt somehow very weak watching him defend her, but she couldn't go to him, no matter what he'd just done or the look on his face as he searched for her.

Izzy pov:

_That fight was awesome!_ Izzy's thoughts echoed around that all day. Now that the guys had been taken care of, it was Danni's turn now. She knew she hadn't actually done anything but she had been there. Izzy and Maia would save Aline's torment for last. So they could enjoy it better.

Maia and Izzy walked quickly up behind Danni as she walked down the corridor to next class. Maia and Izzy exchanged a big grin before Maia bent down and ripped Danni's small skirt from her body. The fabric was thin and flimsy so it ripped easily. Danni stood screaming, clutching her chest. She wore a pink boob tube and now only a pink thong.

Izzy and Maia burst out laughing and walked off, noticing that everyone was laughing and pointing at Danni, who was still screaming.

Aline's would be worse, her's will be so much worse. By the end of it Aline will be clutching her self crying.

**Her you go guys. Sorry it's so short but it is like three pages on Microsoft. So ;) remember to REVIEW!**


	10. Authors Note 2

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added my story!**

**Okay this AN is all about what Izzy and Maia have planned for Aline…..**

**Okay so I don't quite know what to put so I have two ideas and you can vote as to which one you want, and along the way you can put your own ideas up too.**

**Oh im going to very vague on the idea's and people involved but I think that your'll get it by who I mean when I say a certain someone? If not then PM me.**

**Okay so idea number one:**

**Izzy and Maia receive a certain someone's Diary and put the most embarrassing things from it , throughout the school and facebook. A little like a mystery person, though everyone knows who it is **

**Okay idea number two:**

**Izzy and Maia plead kaelie to invite said unnamed person to a sleepover. Kaelie would then wait till the end of the night and do stuff to the unnamed person, such as bleach her hair, write on her face in permanent marker or even put something all over her face and take pictures. Then place them around town and school also on facebook.**

**So tell me what one you want and add your own one's in. hope to have lots of ideas and opinions on this. **

**S'laters**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	11. Loving her

**Hey guys so I guess you want to know what Izzy, Mia and Clary's revenge plan is? Well let's not spoil it for you and you can just go ahead and read! So this story is soon coming to an end **** but I have an amazing idea for another story! So keep an eye out for it!**

**Okay, enough f my chit chat. Read and review people!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns all. Except the plot.**

**Clary pov**

Clary's green eyes surveyed the semi-crowded café. She was looking for a familiar pair of ice blue eyes and long raven hair, or a pair of wide brown eyes and brown braids. Izzy and Mia had insisted that she come all the way from Brooklyn, to a very busy and small café. Though she had no idea why they had called.

A week had gone by since jace had beaten up the two boys at school, and Clary had ignored him, she felt like it was her fault he had started the fight and ended up being suspended for a week, so as punishment for herself she refused to see or speak to him. She still knew that her's and jace's relationship was just physical mainly. Clary knew that they'd talked and hung out a few times like actual friends but it still felt like it was mainly for sex. So when he'd defended her by beating up Seb and the other jock, it had felt like he'd crossed a line. One that she knew they couldn't take back. They were either going to have to commit or break it off.

But the thought of not feeling jace again, of not running her hands through his golden locks, of not kissing his perfect, soft lips it tormented her. She physically cringed when she thought of his absence. She couldn't bear that. Not jace. Not her jace. But then after feeling that she felt guilt. Wave upon wave of guilt. For Simon. Not her Simon. Just Simon.

Shaking her head she spotted Izzy and Mia conversing over coffee at a small table near the back. As clary neared she could feel the tension in the air. It felt a lot like excitement, secrecy and revenge. Clary lost her smile. They were planning something and not something she was bound to like either.

Slowly clary slid into the empty chair and both girls immediately shut up and looked at her, grins plastered on there face's.

"Okay, spill it" clary leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. Waiting for them to answer

"Spill what?" Mia's voice barely held the excitement at bay, while Izzy didn't even try; she was full out jumping in her seat and grinning like a mad man.

"Really guys? I know your planning something, which will no doubtedly result in us doing something mean and secret" clary almost sounded bored and she was getting bored. Izzy's smile faulted

"Yes, yes fine we do have a plan" Izzy flicked her hair over her shoulder, her tone was upset.

"Izzy!" mia screeched gaining the attention of people on the next table

Izzy shrugged her shoulders and waved her hand about "well clary would have gotten the arse soon anyways. We might as well tell her. Hopefully she'll like it. "

Mia smiled at clary then dropped it because of the look on her face "but what if she doesn't!"

Then Izzy grinned a very big toothy grin that had clary cringing back into her seat "well tough. She will participate and she will like it!" mia laughed at the statement while clary tried; unsuccessfully to hide her now forming grin.

"Okay. Well as you can remember Aline and her buddies, well… they beat…" mia started obviously trying to say it in a nice-ish way

"Beat the crap outta you" Izzy supplied helpfully, causing mia to scowl and clary to laugh

"Yes well. And then jace beat the crap outta the buddies." Mia paused and clary nodded "so now it's our turn to beat the crap outta Aline!"

Clary's jaw dropped "were not going to team up against Aline and beat her up guys!"

Izzy waved her hand about again "no, no. but we are going to humiliate her."

At this clary cocked her head to the side. "Yes, this will be better. If we just beat her she'd get her own back. But humiliate her and she'll be to upset to do anything. She'll be a leper at school!" clary's voice had steadily grown until she was speaking, fast and excitedly, while the other girls nodded their heads enthusiastically

"That's what we thought!" Izzy yelled excited

"So what's the plan!" clary leaned forward while the other two girls whispered the plan. As they contuied clary's grin grew bigger and bigger

"Yes! This will be horrible for her! When we doing it?" clary asked after they'd told her

"Tonight. We'll commence operation, humiliate skank at nine o'clock!" Izzy yelled and fist bumped the others

**Jace pov**

Jace was currently at the gym. Jace loved the gym; it was the only place he could work out and think. And he needed both right now. Mayrise and Robert were beyond pissed at him being suspended for a week but Izzy had explained the situation, briefly and they'd been less hard.

But what jace couldn't get was, after he'd beaten those worthless dicks for hurting his clary, she hadn't even spoken to him. She'd avoided all his attempts to see her and even phone her. But she refused. He guessed it was punishment. But for what he didn't know.

Jace growled in frustration. He thought he was falling for clary. Falling for girls had never happened before but jace couldn't imagine a better girl for him. She was stubborn, sexy, smart and funny. The perfect woman. The perfect girlfriend, then fiancée, then wife then mother then grandmother. And although he was still only eighteen he wanted to share that life with clary. His clary.

A sudden buzz made jace snap out of his mental conversation with himself and pull out his phone_. New text_ it beeped jace opened it and read

_Jace, clary is okay with the whole plan. So tonight at nine we will go and do it. can you invite Aline out to dinner? We need her gone for a while and I'll text you when you can ditch the skank! Plz! Clary says your'll be the best one to do it. just NO KISSING! She is the worst skank ever! And __I and clary will never forgive you! So call her!_

_Love Izzy_

Great. Jace let his breath whoosh out of him as he considered the request. He needed to call Izzy. So he hit speed dial 3

"hello!" her chirpy voice snag

"Izzy what the hell? Why would I take Aline out!" jace practically growled at her

"awe jace! We are going to humiliate her. but in order to do that we need her out of the house! Please Jace!" Izzy whined

"put clay on the phone now." He pinched the bridge of his nose

"she's shaking her head now she's … ow! Clary!" Izzy yelped . clary had probably hit her

"tell her that I need to speak with her. Otherwise I won't do it"

"okay hold on!" Izzy sang again and then there were muffled sounds on the other side

"Jace?" Clary's voice sent shivers up his spine. He hadn't heard her in days!

"Clary? Do you want me to take out Aline?" if she said yes, she didn't love him. If she said no she did.

"Jace" she sighed "look im sorry for ignoring you. I just .."

"Just what clary?"

"I just.." then she took a deep breath and it all rushed out "its my fault! I didn't mean for you to get suspended and now its my fault and then when you did beat them up I felt like …"

that's why? She felt it was her fault he got suspended? "like what?" his voice sounded gruffer

"well until then I just thought our relationship was just sex, really but you doing that, well you wouldn't have done that if you didn't really like me. so I felt like we had crossed a line and one that can only result in a proper relationship or breaking up. And then I couldn't think of not seeing you, or touching you. It physically hurt jace. But then I remember Simon. I just I need to now how you feel"

wow. "Clary I will gladly tell you how I feel but not on the telephone. Where are you?"

"Im at yours. With Izzy and mia" Clary's voice huffed out.

"Im coming. Meet me out the front" Jace quickly hung up and ran the few blocks to his house

He was going to tell clary how he felt. He was going to tell her he loved her.

**Okay guys sorry for the long wait but ive been up to loads of stuff and I finally found a beta! So thanks so much everyone who offerd.x **


End file.
